


His loss, My Gain

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coach/Player Relationship, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, M/M, Pining, Quidditch, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Oliver never thought he could despise someone he was attracted to, but Marcus always tried to teach him new things everyday.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70
Collections: March Madness - Slytherin Style





	His loss, My Gain

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for Draco's Den March Madness! My chosen pairing was Marcus/Oliver. 
> 
> I've enjoyed writing Marcus Flint just a little too much :)

Oliver made his way to the locker room after one of the hardest practices he’d had to date. He loved Quidditch, he breathed it, but his new coach was a slave driver. And the worst part, was it was just to him. Oliver alone was pushed harder than any other player on the team.

Marcus Flint hated everything about him. He made him run twice as many drills, do twice as many laps, practice an extra hour after everyone else. He’d gone home exhausted every day for the last three weeks. Marcus was being especially cruel lately, and for the life of him, Oliver couldn’t figure out why.

Throwing his gear in a sopping pile on the floor he stomped over to the showers. The heat of the water was sure to soothe his aching muscles. He wanted to collapse right where he stood, but he was filthy and sweaty and he needed at least a quick shower before he went home and passed out from exhaustion.

He’d only been in there a few minutes before the locker room door opened and Marcus walked in. Oliver barely suppressed his groan, he didn’t even want to look at the man right now.

Marcus stripped off his own soaked clothing and chose the stall right next to his. Oliver didn’t want to glance at him, he was furious at the way he was treated, but damn the man was fit. Marcus Flint was down right attractive. He’d filled out since his days at Hogwarts, and Oliver liked what he saw now.

“Come in an hour earlier tomorrow.”

And that ruined it. Olive was back to being pissed off. “What the hell for?”

“You need more training.”

Oliver turned to face him and slammed his hands on the half wall that separated them. “We both know that I don’t.”

“You do.” Marcus said simply, refusing to even look at him.

“Tell me why.” He demanded. “Tell me why you treat me so different than the rest of the team. Do your grudges from years ago still affect you that much?”

Marcus didn’t say anything, just continued to stand under the water and shampoo his hair. Oliver couldn’t help but watch the suds slide down his body. He hated that he was attracted to him. “Fine, have it your way.”

“You’ll thank me later.”

That made Oliver scoff. “Thank you? I’m sorry, is that what you said? Why on earth would I thank you? You’ve been nothing but a complete dick lately. I thought we could be civil to each other! I thought we could-“

He almost blurted out that he thought they could be more, but clearly that was out of the question. He turned and purposefully ignored the other man’s presence. What he needed to do was go home and get as far away from him as possible, as soon as possible. Rinsing off in record time, Oliver stepped out and used a spell to dry himself, just to get the hell away from Marcus even quicker. He heard the shower shut off as he finished dressing, but didn’t turn around. He would not let himself turn around. Gathering up his things and shoving them into his duffel he was almost to the door before Marcus stopped him.

“Montague.”

Oliver turned around, confused. “What about him?”

“He’s he reason I push you so hard.” Marcus walked up to him, wearing nothing but a towel around his slender hips. “You let him get into your head. You’ve lost every game you’ve played against him, and he needs to be beaten.”

Oliver swallowed harshly. Graham Montague was the captain of the Falmouth Falcons, and Oliver’s ex boyfriend. What a mistake that was, but Oliver had willingly made it and regretted it every day since. Graham was a complete exaggeration of what Oliver liked in a man, but in a moment of weakness they’d had a one night stand that turned into a six month train wreck of a relationship.

“He’s a good chaser.” Oliver said lamely.

Marcus nodded. “He is, but you’re better. That’s why I’ve been pushing you, I want you to know those drills so well you could do them in your sleep. I want you to finally give them the loss he deserves. Show him that he doesn’t affect you anymore, Oliver.”

“He just knows how to get under my skin. I don’t want him anymore, I don’t think I ever really did, and he knows that. That’s why he taunts me so much. So I’ll never forget him, even if I don’t want him.”

“Oliver.” Marcus said sternly. “He’s a cocky son of a bitch that needs to be shown that he doesn’t own you.”

Marcus dared to be bold and cupped his cheeks, sending shivers of excitement all across Oliver’s skin. “I think you’re brilliant, and talented. And if you were mine, I’d prove it everyday.”

Oliver’s lips parted in surprise. Was this something that Marcus wanted, too? “If we win, will you finally let up? My anger has really gotten in the way of several other more interesting thoughts regarding you.”

Marcus grinned. “If you win, you can even have a three day rest pass. You wouldn’t even have to leave your bed if you chose not to.”

“If you were in it, I would have no reason to leave.”

Macy’s closed the distance between them and claimed Oliver’s lips in a brutal kiss, leaving him stunned and excited. The man pulled away far to quickly for Oliver’s liking, smirking at his obvious need for Marcus.

“One hour earlier tomorrow. Don’t forget.”

Oliver nodded dumbly then left the locker room in a daze. After he made it a few steps he smiled. If Marcus was his prize, he’d show up two hours early. 


End file.
